


Bonds Are Shallow Games, No?

by Kiwii_kid



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Other, also what are titles lmao, asdk this is like...the least agonizing part abt this shadow idea btw, idk its 9 pm and im tired and emmett made me sad w ideas so here we are, sorry this is really short???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwii_kid/pseuds/Kiwii_kid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmett/gifts).



Yu didn’t know what happened. He had been able to fight one second, and he was crashing to the ground the next. Everyone else had managed to kill the shadow and escort him back, but he felt useless the whole time. Still, they couldn’t figure out why he had lost his Persona. Yu had a theory, but he didn’t know how to test it. It was only when Rise mentioned sensing a new dungeon that he knew he was right. Ignoring the protests of the others, Yu began barreling his way to the new landscape.

Now, here he was in a terrifyingly clean city, barren of any sign of life. He sat, hopeless, in front of his shadow. He felt worthless, waiting like some damsel in distress as he waited for the others to come save him. His shadow was silent, watching. Yu could feel his eyes burning a hole in his skin. He sat, cross legged, keeping himself busy by scratching his arms until they were red.

He hadn’t known how long it had been when the team burst in the room. He glanced up, eyes glazed over. His shadow finally stood up, beginning to speak for the first time.

“I see. So _these_ are the people you were waiting for,” he said, studying the team. He took a moment to judge them, before sighing. “They could be much better, you know. If you’re going to waste your time with something as trivial as friends, you could at least take it a step up.”

Yu whipped around to look at him, his jaw tensing.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. We both know it’s true, friends are worthless. No matter how many you make, how close your friendship is, they’ll forget you. They always do. You never get messages for a reason. You’re already forgotten, just a distant memory. It’s happened time and time again, and it’ll happen here in Inaba.”

“That’s not true! They care about me, I know!” Yu managed to choke out, too afraid to look back to the team behind him.

His shadow laughed, keeling over. “Are you really going to deny it? You’ve seen it happen! Have any of your ‘friends’ from your old school called since you’ve left? What about the school before that? It’s just going to happen again. Give up, focus on yourself. You’re the only one that remembers you, so you’re all that matters, right?”

“That’s a lie!” Yu seethed, standing up.

“How could it be? I know what you’re thinking, after all, because you’re me and I’m you,” his shadow said, walking towards him.

Yu couldn’t deny it, he knew he couldn’t. It would only cause more trouble for everyone. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he thought that. He glanced at the troubled faces behind him, wiping his wet eyes. He looked his shadow dead in the eye, scowling.

“That’s not true. You’re not me.”


End file.
